Annoying Snape
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Hermione, Harry, and Ron are in the middle of their 7th year, and since the downfall of Voldemort, things have gotten very boring. So, they decide it's time to annoy Snape as much as possible. But what happens when a prank goes wrong? Hermione/Snape.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did, it would be incredibly different than it is now.  
A/N: Okay, so I decided I wanted to write a Hermione/Snape romance, since the last one I wrote was "Girlfriend". I found these ways to annoy Snape online; I just put them into a story since all of the ways were in lists. Well, here goes.**

"Okay, so it's all set, right?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron. They were sitting by the fire in their usual seats, while huddled together.

"I'm all set," Ron said. They both looked at Hermione for her approval.

"_Well, _we could get expelled if we get caught…" Hermione said.

"Come on 'Mione. It's already the middle of the school year and we haven't done _anything _exciting. Ever since Harry defeated Moldy Shorts, it's been plain boring," Ron whined.

"So, are you saying you'd rather have him alive and trying to kill us?" Harry asked.

"You get what I mean Harry. But 'Mione, you have to do this with us. If you don't, we might get caught. And you never have any fun," Ron said.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it, but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you two," Hermione said with a sigh.

* * *

"I want the potion to be perfect, and if not, I will take 20 house points away and give a detention to both of the students," Snape said while pacing back and forth in front of the class. He was in an exta-pissy mood today since he had a couple of third years blow up two cauldrons earlier that day. Most of the students were terrified, so they just nodded their heads.

Hermione looked at Harry and sighed. Harry just smiled. As professor Snape was about to turn around and sit at his desk, Harry raised his hand in the air and said, "Professor, pick me! Pick me professor! Pretty please with whip cream and a cherry on top."

Most of the class was stunned. Hermione and Ron were trying to hide their smiles, while a small group of Slytherins were trying to stifle their laughter.

"Mister Potter, could you repeat that?" Snape said. He had his back facing the class, and everyone could guess that a sneer was forming on his face at the moment.

"Yes sir, I was hoping you would pick me sir," Harry said. He was hiding his smile, but not without effort.

Snape turned around to face the class. "Well, Potter, two weeks detention for you…with Filch," Snape said. He walked back over towards his desk, sat down, and started grading papers.

Ron smiled and started clapping loudly. "Go go ahead and tell him how it is Professor," Ron started. "I mean, I'm sorry Harry, but you totally deserved that. Disrespecting Severus—you don't mind me calling you that, do you? Good—but Harry, you cannot disrespect him like that. No matter how greasy his hair is—"

"Ronald! His hair is not greasy, I believe it is more silky, and it is very healthy, hence the shine to it," Hermione said as if she was debating the rights of house elfs.

"That's it! You three get two weeks detention and 100 points taken away from Gryffindor. Anyone as foolish as these three buffoons will get the same punishment as them," Snape yelled.

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "So, is your hair silky or greasy?"

Snape got up, walked over to her desk and said, "One month detention with me Miss Granger—starting tonight—and 50 more points from Gryffindor, now _get to work." _Hermione smiled when he turned his back and everyone—except Harry and Ron—looked at her like she was absolutely mad. Harry and Ron just looked proud.

* * *

Hermione waited patiently outside of Snape's classroom that night. She had been standing there for five minutes, going through her mental checklist of what she was suppose to do while in detention. After a minute of thinking things through, she knocked on the door and waited.

Snape opened the door for her, and as soon as he did, she almost knocked him over by hugging him—hard.

"What is all of this nonsense?" Snape asked, out raged at being hugged—none-the-less by Hermione Granger herself.

"I had strict orders from Dumbledore to hug you, sir. He said you needed one," Hermione said, giving Severus her best innocent look.

_When I find Albus, _Snape thought. "Well, sit down. Also, _never _hug me _again_," Snape warned. Hermione just giggled and watched as Snape sat down at his desk.

"Today, you will be cleaning cauldrons, now get to work," Snape said as he started grading papers.

Hermione scrubbed for about five minutes until she stopped and asked, "Why did you save Harry if you hate him so much?"

Snape looked up and said, "Get to work…_now_."

A huge grin formed on Hermione's face and she started giggling like a maniac. Snape was still grading his papers, but Hermione could see his hand twitch every once in a while.

"Will you stop bloody giggling," Snape spat.

"Well, _sorry _professor," Hermione said as she winked at him.

"Go, now, Miss Granger," Snape said. "Detention, same time, tomorrow night."

"Okay professor, see you then," Hermione said as she winked and walked out of the class room.

"That girl is going to drive me insane," Severus mumbled after he walked into his Private Quarters and poured himself a shot of brandy.

* * *

"Okay, so how did it go Hermione?" Ron asked. They were sitting by the fire once again discussing the same subject.

"It went well, but we have to figure out how to really get to him," Hermione said as she looked at the other two members of the Golden Trio.

"Hey guys," Ginny said as she walked up to them and sat on the arm of Harry's chair.

"I think I have the perfect plan, but it involves Ginny. Here's what you need to do," Harry started.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Yeah, I know, I left a cliffhanger ;]  
I promise, the next chapter will be longer. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter goes up :]  
Review please, and tell me what should be a couple of more ways to annoy Snape. I'll most likely try to incorporate all of them into the story.  
-Connie**


End file.
